gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PixelGun4Life!
Welcome Cheats trivia The nature of the in-built cheat system and its effect on gameplay in all games means we don't generally encourage cheat-related trivia in mission articles. The information should be confined to the cheats page for the game concerned. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:22, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Ah, so that's why. Should I link that article to the mission? Image uploads That message is normally indicative of an invalid file extension. i.e. a .png filename that is actually a .jpg file or vice versa. If you have a jpg screenshot, you can't just rename it screenshot.png to make it a png file, it has to be converted in an image editor. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:36, April 17, 2018 (UTC) :Ah, I find that a little odd for me as text files seem to work fine when converted to other text formats (.cfg, .gam) PixelGun4Life! (talk) 23:29, April 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah, I see you got it just as I was typing the reply. Plain text is different to compressed image formats - BMP>PNG>JPG are all different. It's more like a raw WAV file - you can't just rename it to .mp3 or .ogg, you have to convert and compress it. The upload function will check the file format matches the named extension and if they don't will consider it an invalid file. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:36, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Images Although we appreciate your interest on the GTA III cars, to be honest the images you were uploading here are rather...decent, but kinda not enough. #They seem to be rather dark compared to the former ones, which have a proper brightness level. #Some cars have inconsistent angles, especially the rear quarter views of the Mafia Sentinel and the Rumpo. They are too focused on the rear and less for the side. #Naming is not really an issue, but should avoid the "new" on their names, to keep the consistency with the other quarter images of every vehicle. Still not sure about replacing original models with ones from newer releases, unless the vehicle has a notable change (the Bobcat seems to no longer have asymmetrical headlights, which could serve as a separate image to denote the correction). Excuse me if what I said was not nice. I just tried to give an advice. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:08, April 18, 2018 (UTC) It's fine, perhaps we should update the tables to have an "Xbox" section for GTA3 and Vice City, as that game also got new models. Some models just have license plate changes (The Mr whoopee on GTA3) while others have major changes (The Bobcat, and Kuruma/Mafia Sentinels). All of the GTA3 photos were taken from an unmodded PC version without the models from Xbox, and the FBI Kuruma has a screenie from mobile. My intent with the photos was to show the models at their best. Its fine, though if anyone else wants to do the job, here is what I used https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=720574899 (You'll need to remove IIILodLights.asi and replace skygfx.asi with this version https://github.com/aap/skygfx_vc/releases/download/v2.8c/SkyGfx_III_VC_2.8c.zip otherwise some vehicles wont have reflections). These packs add Xbox graphics along with SkyGFX that is 99.99% faithful to what the Xbox and PS2 looks like. PixelGun4Life! (talk) 11:16, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Also, I believe some of the cars in the current photos were bright because by default while the Xbox (via neo reflect) and PS2 cars become darker depending on the lighting, most PC cars unless you use SkyGFX are completely or barely unaffected by lighting, making them pop out in dark lighting. PixelGun4Life! (talk) 11:24, April 18, 2018 (UTC)